Proposal
by jippy
Summary: Yamato accidentally blurts out something embarrassing to Sora. [A Sorato one-shot.]


**Author's Note:** I've realised that I really do miss writing Sorato fanfiction. So here's another one to make up for all those years I wrote Taito instead. ;) I usually write really depressing stories . . . so I'm having fun experimenting and writing these short Sorato fluff pieces!

* * *

**Proposal**

* * *

Sora was perfect.

Well, Yamato knew she wasn't _really_ perfect – but to him, she was.

The two of them were hanging out in his bedroom, as was common for them to do. He was sitting on the edge of his bed while Sora was sitting in his lap, telling him about her plans for after their high school graduation – which was quickly approaching.

But Yamato was, admittedly, not really listening to what she was saying. He was simply content in the moment to just observe her.

He loved having her so close to him. He loved how she just seemed to fit against his body. He loved the way her eyes lit up whenever she spoke about something she was passionate about. He loved how her hair would flick accordingly as she nodded and emphasised a particularly strong point. And he loved that she was _his_.

"I'm going to marry you one day."

Sora's mouth suddenly stopped moving, her lips frozen slightly ajar. A deep crimson colour slowly spread across her cheeks.

It took a moment for Yamato to realise that Sora was no longer speaking – and another moment to register that this was because _he had said what he was thinking out loud to her_. "Uh – I mean – uh . . ." Yamato sputtered. _Crap_.

Sora recovered relatively quickly from her initial shock, in part because her boyfriend seemed extremely flustered. A small smile found its way onto her face. "How would you propose?" she asked, her eyes growing big and innocent in jest.

Yamato paused, his usually pale face tinged bright red with embarrassment that he'd actually voiced his inner monologue about his girlfriend of four years _to her_. "What?"

"Well, now I'm curious," Sora returned, her own blush lessening as her grin grew wider. "You said you'd marry me one day – so how would you propose?"

Yamato stared at her, at a total loss for words. Was she really asking him that? He furrowed his eyebrows. "I think that's supposed to be a surprise, Sora."

Sora hadn't expected him to give her an actual answer, of course – she'd simply asked because he seemed so embarrassed. She really liked seeing Yamato blush because his ears tended to turn red as well – and she found that incredibly cute on a boy who prided himself on being so composed. "All right, then," Sora told him with a smirk. "What if _I_ proposed?" She was instantly rewarded with a single raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Yamato. I _did_ ask you out in the first place, you know."

Yamato sighed with a roll of his eyes. "We've been through this," he told her, a little defensively. "I would have asked you out sooner or later if you hadn't gone and baked me a cake first, Sora."

"So you keep saying," she returned lightly, her eyes shining with amusement.

"I _would_ have," Yamato insisted. "I told you already that I started liking you practically since we started seventh grade."

"And you did _nothing_ even as we were approaching ninth grade?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrows in a little teasing gesture. She was getting a kick out of this.

"Well . . ." Yamato trailed off quietly. "I didn't think you'd ever like me back." It had really surprised him that Christmas Eve four years ago when Sora had approached him and confessed her feelings. "I'm still surprised, actually."

Sora was familiar with Yamato's fear of rejection. He'd only been six years old when he'd felt like his own mother had rejected him. His parents' divorce had been the catalyst for Yamato keeping himself at a distance from other kids, not making close ties with anyone but his little brother. That was until their adventure in the Digital World, where their environment and mutual aim to _survive_ had opened Yamato up to allow the Chosen Children in – where Sora had been lucky enough to have gained a new close friend in him. But Yamato's fear of rejection had still been a hurdle Sora had had to cross with him in the very beginning of their relationship.

Sora laid her head down gently on Yamato's shoulder. The two shared a quiet moment, sitting in comfortable silence as they both reflected on their own personal thoughts about one another and their relationship.

"Well," Sora spoke up after a while, continuing the conversation as though there hadn't been a lapse. She lifted her head off Yamato's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "You're _pretty_," she said matter-of-factly, while keeping a straight face. "That's huge. That's about 90 per cent of the reason I'm with you."

The corners of Yamato's mouth began to curve into a smile, but he managed to hold in his laughter. "Ah," he nodded his head, going along with her. He tried his best not to smile as she went on.

"The remaining 10 per cent isn't all that important," Sora shook her head a little, sighing. "But it's basically things like your sensitivity, passion, loyalty, protectiveness, empathy, surprisingly sweet nature – you know, trivial things like that."

Yamato snorted, grinning now – he knew he'd be blushing a lot harder if Sora had said that to him in any other way.

Sora smiled, leaning in closer to touch her nose to his. "And for the record, I didn't think you'd return my feelings, either," she told him softly, clasping one of his hands in hers. "But here we are."

Yamato tightened his hold around her. "Here we are," he echoed her words with a smile, before pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Yeah. He was _definitely_ going to marry her one day.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
